The Prodigal Son Returns
by CombatWars
Summary: Back from Miami, retired Head Detective Shawn Spencer is now working as a consultant for the SBPD. AU. Shules. No psychic mumbo-jumbo here. Lucinda/Carlton. Will be MAJOR spoilers for all episodes...once I get into this.


See, I don't know if I can capture their personalities correctly, but keep in mind this is AU and Shawn is much more confident and cocky. He has a reason to be. He will not pretend to be a psychic in this story. I've read a story about where Shawn was a Chicago PD's Head Detective, but the story didn't continue. I like the idea, and wish to start it myself but I wanted a Shules pairing much, much, MUCH earlier in the story. :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Psych and am not making any money whatsoever off of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Prodigal Son Returns<p>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me..." the man scoffed, with a light grin at the detective across from him.<p>

Lassiter stared across the table at Shawn, glaring a hole into his face.

"No, I am not "kidding" you. As of right now, you are the prime suspect. You have no alibi, and you seem to have all these information about the robbery that could only have come from the inside," Lassiter said, "So if I were you, I would start talking now."

Shawn lost his cool for a moment before schooling his face and looked calmly over the interrogation table.

"I don't have to say anything. This conversation is over..." Shawn said, standing up.

"Well then, you are under arrest for withholding evidence from the police. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." Lassiter said, tipping his chair back a little. "Unless of course, you have information to tell us."

Shawn glared at the two detectives before him, mainly at the male. This "detective" had nothing on him. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What're you doing?"

Shawn looked over to Lassiter's partner and smirked.

"You know, Internal Affairs would be more than interested to know about your little relationship that you two have got going on here..." Shawn trailed off.

At this, Lucinda's and Lassiter's eyes widened perceptibly.

"H-How did-?"

"Please...any half assed detective would've caught you two. Your lustful gazes, the way you touched her hair, and her intimate rubbing on your thigh. Way too easy, but don't be discouraged. I'm just way better than you two." Shawn stated with a smug grin. At their shocked faces,he chuckled and opened his jacket and pulled out a badge from his inner left breast pocket. Throwing it over to the shocked head detective, Shawn then sat back in his chair and kicked up his legs. The two interrogators stared at the badge, shocked beyond belief.

"You see, I outrank you both. One word to your superior can have both of your badges taken from you. Now, can I leave?"

Lassiter shook himself out of his trance and handed back the badge.

"O-of course."

Shawn grabbed it back and made to exit the room but stopped. "Oh, don't forget. One word out of line, and your relationship ends."

Shawn walked into the lobby and started out of the station before a voice called out to him.

"Mr. Spencer!"

He turned around to see a pregnant woman running up to him. A cursory glance at her told him she was the new interim Cheif of the SBPD.

"Yes? May I help you?"

-TPSR-

Karen Vicks was not a woman that was easily impressed. But the fact still stands that the detective that stood before her was the same Shawn Spencer that commited Grand Theft Auto back in '95. His transcript said it all to tell the truth. He was the best Detective on the East Coast and had single-handedly reduced the crimes in Miami to the point that a normal workday in the force was relaxing. Miami was claimed to be the safest city in the US. After a year in the force, he was promoted to Head Detective, a decision that shocked no one there. It was said he would be up for the position of Chief in a year or two, but for some unknown reason, he had left the force came to Santa Barbara.

"Can I speak to you in my office?"

Shawn's eyes narrowed as he stared intently at Vicks. At her inquiring glance, he relented and started trudging back up the stair and into the department. After she situated herself comfortably in her office, she picked up a vanilla folder and threw it across the desk, landing right in front of Shawn.

"Head Detecive of the Miami PD, passed the Academy with full marks, top of the class, scored a perfect 100 on the DET and currently holds a one hundred percent crime solving rate. Tell me Mr. Spencer, how is it that a delinquent like you became the prized crime fighter of Florida?"

Shawn stared impassively over the desk. The same thoughts ran through his head when he was hired into the force 6 years ago but he had tuned it out with each successful arrest.

"I was better than the rest."

Karen stared into his eyes, judging whether his answer was truthful or not. Deeming it to be, she sat straighter and heaved a sigh.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush on this Mr. Spencer. Our department is lacking in the detectives department and I need your hel-"

"No."

Karen stared at Shawn, wide-eyed at his flat out refusal.

"Mr. Spencer, you haven't completely heard out my request yet."

"I'm not going back on the force."

"Mr. Spenc-Shawn, you have to understand, our department is seriously lacking in manpower and we need all the help we can get. If you're not willing to rejoin the force, at least do us a favor."

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, "At least show the ropes to our new Junior Detective. She's transferring over from Miami."

-TPSR-

Juliet O'Hara was pissed off to say the least. In the one month after their head detective left the force, crimes have gone up over 300%. That wasn't saying much since there rarely was a crime. Head Detective "Iron Man" Spencer was idolized in the Miami Police Department. He was nothing short of a god in the Cheif's eye. With a 183 to zilch solved crime rate, Shawn Spencer was the most liked, most feared, and most respected crime fighter to have ever walked the street.

"O'Hara! Get in here!"

Juliet groaned as chief yelled for her yet again. Within a week of Shawn's departure, it seemed as though the entire underground crime syndicate received news of his retirement and was making up for lost time. Turf wars, drug dealing, you name it. The entire police task force was under fire from the city as crimes happened every hour or so. As her eyes roved over the room, she remembered just how everyone was joking and playing around with each other just a month before. Walking into the Chief's office, she stood at attention as he continued to chat on the phone. The conversation finally ended, and he turned his eyes onto her.

"Chief? You asked for me?"

"Of course. Have a seat, we have much to talk about."

Hesitating slightly, she relaxed when he gave a hearty laugh at her discomfort.

"No, no. Nothing bad. I was just looking through your report and thought you would do better in a different environment, away from the gangs and whatnot."

At her questioning look, he explained.

"I'm transferring you over to Santa Barbara," he said, holding up his hand to stop her question. "They are in need more detectives and you were recommended by Mr. Spencer as next in line for the job."

Juliet sat in her chair as her brows furrowed. She was recommended by the best detective to have ever walked into the MPD but...did she really want this? Her whole life up to now was about becoming a detective, but she didn't want to leave her family and friends. Santa Barbara was on the other side of the country, a world apart! But this was her dream, to become a detective. To be a respected officer of the law, to have broken the connotation that only males could be successful detectives. To be her own self.

With her mind made up, she turned back to Chief Jones.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>That's about it for the first chapter. If you ask me, the first section with Carlton, Lucinda, and Shawn seemed to be rushed a bit. But anyways...This story will take all the cases from the actual show, but without all the Psychic mumbo-jumbo. Yes, Jules will be working under Shawn. Their relationship comes later. :D<p>

Tell me what you liked or disliked about this fic. TTYL.

-CombatWars


End file.
